The story of how Padfoot got killed by Prongs
by Ramennchan
Summary: The story of how Padfoot got killed by Prongs. Harry says his first word. Fluff / Humor
Little Harry James Potter, now a year old, had taken his first step. His parents had been proud of him. Now they were trying to make Harry say his first words.

Lily has been trying to make him say mummy and James trying to make him say daddy.

Currently, the doorbell rang and in came James and Lily's friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrew had been away for a few days, Merlin knows why.

"Oi, Lils ! Prongs !" Sirius, Harry's godfather, grinned and James greeted him with the same grin and an exclaim of 'Padfoot !'. Remus, who entered behind Sirius, smiled and greeted them both.

"Evening, James, Lily. Where's Harry ?" Lily nodded towards the sofa, and the two new comers walked through the entrance to the living room. There was little Harry, napping on the sofa with a huge plushie hugged to him tightly. They found themselves smiling gently towards the sleeping boy.

"So, how's Prongslet's progress going ? I haven't been around for a while, I need updates on my godson !" Sirius whispered, trying not to wake the child. Lily shook her head, exasperated. Remus sighed and James gave Sirius an unimpressed look.

"Padfoot, for Merlin's sake ! You were here this morning !" Sirius shrugged, grinning.

"What can I say, I'm an awesome godfather." Silence met his announcement. Remus decided to save his friend, asking how everything has been. Unlike Sirius, Remus hadn't visited in a couple of days, reason being the full moon. Now that he was fine again, he found himself missing his friend's son. Children grew up so fast, you could miss something important just in days.

"Well, we haven't yet been able to get Harry say his first word, he just keeps on mumbling and babbling, not that I don't find that extremely cute, as he is my son." James mumbled the last part to himself. Lily sighed.

"Tea ?" She required, met with three nods from the men and a tiny mumbling sound from the still sleeping boy. She made her way towards the kitchen, while the three Marauders were catching up, well with Remus, as Sirius was a constant visitor to the Potter estate.

When Lily came back with a tray of tea, the three friends were sitting on the sofa, around sleeping Harry. Remus was silently watching Harry, James was sighing dreamily while staring at his son and Sirius was fingering the black messy locks of his godson. Lily smiled fondly. Her son was so small yet powerful. And so utterly adorable.

She coughed gently, to attract the Marauder's attention to herself, and served the tea.

While sipping the tea and staring the sleeping child on the sofa, Harry's finger twitched and the adults jolted. Two identical huge sparkly emerald green eyes slowly opened, blearily trying to figure out his current position. It took a moment before his realized where he was.

Sirius and James grinned as Harry noticed them and smiled goofily. Remus couldn't hold back a smile and Lily laughed.

"Ahh!" Harry exclaimed while trying to sit up. James had to help him, otherwise he could have fallen to the floor.

"Evening, Prongslet!" Sirius exclaimed and James fondly ruffled his son's messy hair, so like his. Harry's green eyes zeroed on his godfather and he instantly dropped his plushie and held his arms up to Sirius, asking to be picked up.

Sirius scooped his godson up, grinning at James' heated glare. "Don't be jealous, Prongs." He chastised mockingly. "I can't help that your son loves me." He added. James narrowed his hazel eyes at his best friend but stayed silent. Sirius turned towards the little boy in his arms.

"Hiya, Harry, had a good nap there?" At his question, Harry's smiling face turned in to a blank one, not understanding. After a few seconds, he just nodded. "Padfoot, I want to hold my son too!" James demanded.

"Don't be a git, James." Lily chastised her husband. James pursed his lips and muttered a sorry but stared his best friend heatedly, making Sirius relent and hand Harry over.

Once Harry was in his father's arms, he looked up to the almost identical face of himself, not that he was aware of it, and tapped James' cheek. James grinned, making Harry do the same.

"C'mon Harry, say daddy." James tried. At Harry's blank stare, Lily seated herself next to James.

"Don't listen to him, say mummy, Harry. Mummy. Mum-my. Say it, Harry. Mummy." Harry's bemused face turned in to an excited and he opened his mouth. Everyone tensed.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, making everyone sigh. James shook his head. "No, Harry, say daddy. Dad-dy. C'mon you can do it, kiddo!" Harry grinned toothily, and stuck his fist to his mouth.

"Well, Prongslet, say Padfoot then ! Padfoot. " Sirius tried, but was silenced by Remus.

Harry stared at the adults, sucking his fist. His black hair tousled all over and huge green eyes, he looked the epitome of cuteness.

Harry, while sitting on James' lap, wriggled himself down, James assisting him. Harry took a wobbly step, then another and then collapsed towards Lily. His mother took him in her lap, and played with his hair, while talking to the men something about work. Sirius and James started talking excitedly about their Auror jobs.

In the middle of the chatter, Harry suddenly stilled, making a scrunched up face. The adults stared at the seemingly thinking toddler, who was staring at the floor.

"Aaah.." He exclaimed suddenly, staring up at his mother. Lily looked bemused not unlike her husband and her friends.

"Mmmaa!" He cried and Lily widened her eyes. "Yes, that's it Harry! Say mummy. You can do it!" Lily was excited. Her baby was going to say mommy as his first word.

James was horrified. He grabbed his son's attention by grabbing Harry's favorite toy, his toy broom.

"Harry, say daddy. Say daddy and I'll give you your broom. Dad-dy." James begged, Lily countering it with her own pleading. Harry stared at his parents, bemused. Suddenly he turned on Lily's lap, stared at Sirius, held his arms up to ask to be picked up, and shouted his first word.

"Dada!"

Lily's jaw was on the floor, Remus was coughing to his tea, James was looking murderous and Sirius looked flushed. Harry smiled, not understanding, and demanded to be picked up.

"Daddy! Daa-daaah- ooh! "He babbled and Sirius gulped, feeling a cold and murderous aura from James. 'I'm so dead.'

"Daaaa!"

"Sirius. You should probably run now."

"I'll do just that, thanks Moony."

"No problem, Sirius."

"Padfoot." James growled. " I'm going to kill you now."

"Dadah?"


End file.
